Paint ball guns or markers are commonly used for recreational purposes as well as for police and military training. Typically, a paint ball gun launches a projectile under force, typically using an expanding gas such as compressed air or carbon dioxide, at a muzzle velocity of approximately 90 m/sec (about 300 ft/sec). Upon impact with a target of interest, the projectile (paint ball) releases a stored quantity of brightly colored paint. Greater velocities can be achieved, but have been regulated due to safety concerns. Over time, these devices have become fairly sophisticated and complex, wherein semi-automatic and automatic versions have been developed, and in which the firing or burst rate has also seen significant increases. For example, some paint guns are capable of firing up to thirty (30) rounds per second.
Specific regulations in various states in the United States, as well as different foreign countries dictate that the firing rate of automatic paint ball guns or markers must be controlled within specific maximums, in the interest of safety. Accordingly, there is a need in the field to provide a buffer assembly that can be incorporated into new or existing paint guns or markers in order to slow the firing rate of an automatic paint gun within the promulgated standards. Though electronic versions having complex circuitry have been developed, to date, Applicant is unaware of a hydraulic buffer being configured for incorporation or inclusion within a paint ball gun.